Joyce Price
|image = |caption = |fullname = Joyce |realname = Joyce Madsen''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 1: Chrysalis", Joyce Price (formerly) |nicknames = |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, Oregon |age = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = William Price (1st husband, deceased), Chloe Price (daughter), David Madsen (2nd husband) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Employee at Two Whales Diner |allies = Max Caulfield, Cop |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" (mentioned) |voiceactor = Cissy Jones |percapactor = }} Joyce MadsenPrice/Maddsen Bill Noticeon account of marriage to David Madsen, formerly known as Joyce Price, is a resident of Arcadia Bay. She is the mother of Chloe Price and was the wife of William Price before his death in 2008. Biography Pre-Game Events At an unspecified time Joyce married William Price. In 1994 she became pregnant with her first and only child and the two took a vacation in San Francisco and took a photograph in front of the near the . After Chloe was born, Joyce and William raised her in Arcadia. Joyce and William presumably entertained Chloe and her friend Max Caulfield whenever she came over to play with their daughter. In 1999 Joyce and William bought their daughter a kitten, named Bongo. In 2008, Chloe's cat Bongo was killed by a passing car and later, Joyce's husband died in a car accident on the way to pick up his wife. Their daughter was devastated by his loss. Some time later, Joyce remarried to a man named David Madsen, a former solider and a security guard at Blackwell Academy. Joyce's decision did not sit well with Chloe, who loathed David and how he treated them. "Chrysalis" When Max Caulfield investigates the Price's home for tools to fix her Polaroid camera, wandering around the first floor, Max entered Joyce and David's bedroom. Investigating Joyce's side of the bed, she discovered a "shrine" dedicated to William in her bedside table. Downstairs in the kitchen, Max spies a photograph on the refrigerator and realizes the woman in the photograph is Joyce. Max realizes that Joyce was still working at Two Whales Diner, which served the "best damn hamburgers in Arcadia". Later, as snow begins to fall over Arcadia Bay, Joyce is still cleaning counters at Two Whales Diner. "Out of Time" Joyce is preparing meals for customers at the Two Whales Diner when Max arrives and speaks with the locals, Justin and Trevor. When Max takes a seat at a booth nearest to the jukebox, Joyce takes a moment to stop cooking and grabs a pot of coffee. Stepping out from behind the counter she approaches Max's booth and greets her, asking how she was doing. Max tells Joyce that she looks the same. Amused, Joyce questions if she meant she still looked like a waitress at a diner, Max clarifies and tells her she still looks pretty. Taking the compliment, Joyce calls Max smart. |-|Blame Chloe or Remain Hidden= If Max blamed Chloe for her drugs or remained hidden in the closet, Joyce tells Max that she wished Max had been there to help Chloe, who'd been caught "smoking out" by David. Max explains that Chloe "told her" that her stepfather hit her. Joyce apologized that David's argument with Chloe was how she met him. Joyce hoped that Max would get to know David on her own terms and not Chloe's. Joyce assured Max that David was a good man, and Max believed her, but asked that Joyce not be so harsh on Chloe. Joyce hopes that Max will become a good influence on her daughter, something Max assures her of. |-|Take the Blame= If Max took the blame for Chloe's drugs, Joyce will admonish Max for getting caught smoking pot. Joyce apologized that Max had to meet David under such circumstances and assured Max that he was a good man, regardless of what Chloe said. Max believed Joyce, and went on to defend her character, saying that she never smoked and it was a "almost an accident" and very stupid on her account. Though she apologized, Joyce went on to say the account of her "selling pot" surprised and disappointed her, as she hoped that Max would be a good influence on Chloe's life. Despite this, Max promised to be a good influence in Chloe's life. After Max apologizes, she tries to acknowledge that things were difficult for her and Chloe after her husband, William, died and that she felt bad for not calling them. She draws a comparison to their lives and hers, saying her karma was not having her parents living with her in Arcadia Bay now that she had returned for Blackwell Academy. Joyce didn't blame her. She told Max that she did the right thing and moved on with her life. She had done the same with David after William died, but Chloe was still stuck and chosen to remain angry. Max apologies about the passing of William and mentions she has "great memories of him". Joyce acknowledges that memories were William's gift to his family and friends, something she doesn't believe Chloe really understands yet. Max thought Chloe did understand, but needed more time, which was inconvenient for Joyce. Joyce reminiscences that Chloe "hit all of the phases" following William's death. Expulsion from school, running away, drugs, hanging out with "bad boys", tattoos, piercings and dying her hair blue. Joyce merely believed that Chloe hating David was just another facet of teenage rebellion. When Max starts to say that she understands why Chloe doesn't like David, Joyce inquires about what she knows. Max will either tell her David hit her or remind her that she took responsibility for the pot. Additionally, Joyce will either commend Max for taking the blame over Chloe'Joyce:' "Nobody's in trouble over a doobie Max. And I admire that you took the heat for Chloe... like a great friend." or explain that David regretted hitting Chloe and would be punished for his actions.Joyce: He feels awful... And he will be punished." However, Joyce is also aware that Chloe pushes David when she know better, and believed David "paid his dues" during the war. He cares about the students of Blackwell and Chloe. When Max tries to get more information on Kate Marsh, Joyce merely says that David mentioned her, but she didn't go prying into his business. When Joyce asks what Max wants to eat, Max may choose a bacon omelette or a Belgian waffle. After placing her order, Joyce goes to get the food prepared. During the preparation of Max's breakfast, a customer asks for beer and bacon. Irritated, Joyce tells him they're a diner not a bar and that he had his full of beer already. She returns a few moments later with Max's meal and awes at the fact that Max and Chloe are now women. When Chloe finally arrives, Joyce figures that her daughter is looking for a free meal, as she "put her whole college fund" on a tab. Though Max attempts to treat Chloe, Joyce refuses to let her do so. Joyce and Chloe get into an argument over what happened in her bathroom yesterday with the drugs and David, Joyce sternly reminding Chloe that she would refer to her stepfather as "David" if she didn't want to be lectured. During Max's attempt to convince Chloe that she could control time, Joyce returns with a plate of bacon for Chloe. She tells her daughter to remove her belongings from the table before setting the plate down and tending to the other customers. During Max's second attempt to convince Chloe she can control time, Joyce is serving other customers when one of them knocks over a cup of coffee. Angry that it happened again, Joyce tells the man that he wasn't getting another cup after that. Justin and Trevor start fighting and Joyce breaks them up, telling them to take their "fight club" outside. When the jukebox begins to glitch because a bug crawls across it, Joyce muses that the jukebox is headed for "Davy Jones's locker". Once Chloe is convinced that Max can rewind time, the two head off. However, before they can leave the diner, Max receives a call from Kate Marsh. If the player answers Kate's call, Joyce will get into an argument with Chloe, presumably over her behavior toward Max. If the player ignores the call, Chloe will bid her mother farewell and the two head for the junkyard. At the end of the episode, Joyce and David are standing outside in the backyard of their home. Joyce comforts David in the aftermath of Kate Marsh's attempted or successful suicide at the top of the rooftop on the girls dormitory. "Chaos Theory" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality :PENDING Trivia *According to Joyce, Chloe is no longer attending school. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters